Things to Bring Them Together
by delusionment
Summary: -Sequel to Love Revolution- Inuyasha and Kagome have broken up now after 7 years. Will Koga and Ayame's new baby and Sango and Miroku's wedding bring them together?
1. 7 Years and the Proposal

Chapter 1

7 Years and The Proposal

**Kagome's POV**

7 years. That's how long it has been since the pact was broken. So much has happened since then. After Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and I graduated from Hikari High, we went to college for four years.

After we graduated, the guys went into real estate and soon created their own company that is now very successful. Sango, Ayame, and I created our own business. We were party planners. We would plan parties, funerals, weddings, you name it. Sango planned everything, what to get, how much money we should save, etc. Ayame is the one that makes every detail perfect and where things would look good in different places. And I draw the designs of how the clothes, furniture, etc. would look like. We are very popular.

That's just only about the jobs. On to our…love life. Well, Koga and Ayame got married a year ago. They're expecting a child soon. Ayame's in her 8th month of pregnancy. Miroku and Sango are still going on strong. They've been dating for 7 years. Eight years today.

You're probably wondering about Inuyasha and me. We broke up three years ago. He's still confused about it but I give the subject the cold shoulder. I became very cold and distant with Inuyasha and he still doesn't know why. I'm the only one who knows why deep down and I still have feelings for him. But I don't let that show. Just like when the pact was going on. Inuyasha would try and ask me but I would turn away and ignore it. It hurt so much to talk about the break up and the reason. I admitted I loved Inuyasha still but it's unforgivable for what he did after all the times we've been together.

Now, it was Miroku and Sango's 8th anniversary for being together and Miroku was going to pop the question. We were all very excited that another wedding was on the way. Then they were probably expecting Inuyasha and I to get married next. At the very least that'll happen any time soon.

Ayame and I planned an anniversary party with Miroku and Sango's family and friends. Sango was out handling some small minor problem at the office while we got everything ready.

The door opened and came in Sango. "Happy Anniversary!" everyone yelled. She was taken back a bit by all the decorations and all the people. But after a second of being surprised she put on a bright smile and hugged her boyfriend, his friends and finally Ayame and I.

"This is such a surprise! Miroku don't tell me you did all this?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head and implied, "I can't plan a great big party like this. Ayame and Kagome planned everything out."

Sango hugged us again. "You are the greatest friends I could ever have!" Then all eyes were on Miroku and Sango. I knew what was coming next. That was the next thing on our plan after we surprised Sango with the party.

"Sango, can I take this opportunity to talk about our relationship. Sango, I've known you for 7 years. So I think it's time for you to stop waiting so long for the one thing many women want." Said Miroku. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a black box and opens it in front of Sango's eyes. She gasped at the sight of the silver, diamond ring in the box. "So, will you marry me?"

Sango smiled at Miroku and said, "Of course I'll marry you!"

There was cheering among all the guests as Miroku took the beautiful diamond ring from the box and slipped it on Sango's finger. He kissed her passionately.

That would've been me if I hadn't broken up with Inuyasha. But I don't see that anymore thanks to what he did…

Sango's dad and her brother Kohaku came forward and hugged Sango. "I am so happy for you Sango-oneesan!" Kohaku congratulated.

"You picked the right man to be with Sango. I'm proud of you." Her father said. "I just wish that your mother would have been here to see you get married."

The party went on and everyone enjoyed themselves. I was talking to Ayame about the baby and how she was a month away from being a mother when someone pulled me aside. I looked up to see Inuyasha's gold/hazel eyes staring at me, as if they were going to pierce my soul or read my mind.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" I ask coldly.

"Kagome, we need to talk." He said sternly.

"You've been trying to talk to me for the past three years, aren't you going to give up yet?" I ask with ice forming in my voice. I stepped away with him and began to talk with the other guests.

Inuyasha pulled me away again and whispered to me, "I won't give up unless I know what the truth is. I still am in love with you and I will never give up on you."

"Then start to fall out of love and give up." I reply. What am I thinking? I still love the hanyou I fell in love with 7 years ago but the truth is holding me back. "The truth will be uncovered soon enough but now won't be the time." I add. I released his grip on my arm and I walk off.


	2. Planning the Wedding

Chapter 2

Planning the Wedding

**Normal POV**

Kagome woke up on a Saturday morning, knowing she didn't have to go into work. She washed up and changed into her everyday clothes. She walked across the street of her neighborhood to Sango's house with a drawing pad and a pencil. She was going to help plan Sango for the wedding. The six of them lived in the same neighborhood very close to each other's house. Kagome lived across from Sango. Koga and Ayame lived next to Kagome and Miroku lived next to them. Inuyasha lived next to Sango.

Kagome opened the door without knocking at went inside Sango's house. All of them were at Sango's house when they weren't working but they could come in without knocking.

"Sango! I'm here!" called Kagome when she entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome went into the kitchen to find everyone else in the kitchen. Kagome took a seat next to Ayame. "So what have you guys planned so far?" she asked.

"Nothing much. We were just eating breakfast. So let's get started." Said Sango. Sango opened up an empty notebook on the marble counter and sat down on a stool. Ayame and Kagome sat down next to her.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku walked up to them and looked over their shoulders. "So what part of the wedding plans do we have a part in?" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku, when do you want the wedding?" asked Sango.

"How about in the winter? Around January?" suggested Miroku.

"Does January 8 sound good to you?" she asked. Miroku nodded as Sango wrote the date of the wedding in the notebook.

"What do we get to do?" asked Koga.

"You just let us worry about everything. Miroku has only three things to do." Ayame replied. "Miroku already helped with setting the date of the wedding and now he just has to decide who his best man and his groomsmen will be. Plus write his vows."

"I have a lot of things to plan so don't get in our way. Here's something that you boys can do. You can help Miroku pack up his belongings and move them into here." Sango suggested. "Kagome, you know what to do right?"

"Way ahead of you Sango-chan." Answered Kagome. She was already drawing different styles of dresses. The guys left to begin packing Miroku's stuff.

"Ayame, you can take care of the guest list and the invitations. I'll work on everything else." Ordered Sango. Ayame nodded and began making a list of people coming to the wedding.

Guest List

Sango's Father  
Kohaku  
Kagome's mother  
Kagome's grandfather  
Sota  
Kagura  
Kanna  
Inuyasha's father  
Sesshomaru  
Ayame's mother  
Ayame's father  
Koga's mother  
Koga's father  
ILR-Ayame's other cousin  
ILR's parents  
Shinji-Sango's cousin and Kesshou's younger sister  
Kesshou-Sango's cousin and Shinji's older sister  
Shinji and Kesshou's parents  
Inuchan-Inuyasha's little cousin and CK's younger sister  
Inuchan and CK's parents  
Aki-Kagome's cousin and Chione's younger sister  
Chione-Kagome's second cousin and Aki's older sister  
Aki and Chione's parents  
DTG-Miroku's second cousin and Sayo's older sister  
DTG and Sayo's parents  
BC-Koga's other cousin  
BC's parents  
CK-Inuyasha's cousin and Inuchan's older sister  
Sayo-Miroku's second cousin and DTG's younger sister  
Kinbari-Koga's cousin  
Kinbari's parents

Sango looked over Ayame's shoulder and read the guest list. "I see you invited our little cousins and their parents. They'll be handful…" replied Sango.

"Not exactly Sango. They all are teenagers now. Except maybe ILR, Shinji, and Inuchan. They've matured over the year." Pointed out Ayame.

"Remember when you and Koga were getting married? They practically spilled all the champagne glasses! And what about Koga's parent's anniversary party, when BC and Kinbari spilled all of the oysters out of their shells and onto the floor? And Inuchan helped!" said Sango.

"Calm down Sango. They won't do anything to ruin the wedding this time. I'll make sure of it." Kagome said reassuringly.

"The ones that are the most trouble makers are ILR, Shinji, and Inuchan. Who knows what they'll do this time…" muttered Sango.

"They won't do anything. And Sango, I finished drawing the different styles of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dress. Pick which one you like the best." Said Kagome. She handed her friend her drawing pad.

"I like this one. I want this for my wedding dress." Answered Sango. (A/N: if you want to know what the dress looks like, look at Phoebe's wedding dress from FRIENDS. Only the color is white not silver-gray. I'm too lazy to describe it. ')

"Alright. When I take everyone's measurements, I'll be sure to tell the designers to begin making it. What about the bridesmaid and the maid of honor dress?" Kagome responded.

"What about this dress? I like it." Ayame suggested. She pointed to a dress with a V cut and it trailed around the ankles. It was a light pink but with a darker pink rose at the bottom.

"That is a cute dress. The designers can make this too." Sango complied. Kagome nodded too and took her drawing pad back. She and Ayame looked at Sango's notebook to see what Sango had planned so far.

Date of Wedding: January 8

Where: Cherry Blossom Shrine

Time: 3-4, Wedding. 5-9, Wedding Reception

Reception at: Sengoku Jidai Hotel

Flowers: Roses

Wedding Description: Arch over the Cherry Blossom Shrine with roses around the reception. Band set to the right of the arch. 18 chairs on one side and 18 chairs on the other side. Red carpet going down the middle.

"Looks like you got a lot done Sango." Commented Kagome.

Sango nodded. "But I have a lot more to go!"


	3. Measurments of the Truth

Chapter 3

Measurements of the Truth

**Inuyasha's POV**

The girls did a lot for the wedding for the past 8 weeks. Koga and I have been helping Miroku with packing his stuff and moving to Sango's house. We unpacked Miroku's stuff and fitted everything around the house. When I got home from moving Miroku's belongings, I found a message on my machine.

"Inuyasha. It's Kagome. I need you to come by my office at the company tomorrow around 3-7. Bye." Said Kagome's voice from the machine.

I sank into my couch that was next to the phone. I was amazed. Did Kagome actually want to talk about why she broke up with me at last? My heart belonged with the woman.

Sure, we didn't get along the first time we met. Bumping into each other in the hall and calling each other a 'wench' or an 'asshole'. But then I kept that guy Hobo or whatever away from her. I had set my eyes on Kagome. The Kagome that opened her heart up to me for five years. The Kagome that loved me for a hanyou. The Kagome that broke my heart for no apparent reason and refused to talk about it for three years.

It was time that I learned the truth…

I knocked on Kagome's office door the next day around 5. She had drawings of dresses and other things for her jobs on one side of the room and drawings of things for Sango's wedding on the other. Kagome's desk was neatly piled of papers and of drawing pads. There were tape measures, pencils, pens on her desk put neatly together. She was an organized woman that new what to do. I shut the door.

Kagome was at her desk looking over designs for Sango's wedding. She looked up to see me. Her usually soft brown eyes looked emotionless. "Sit down Inuyasha." She ordered. I sat down across from her waiting to hear what she called me down for. "I need to get your measurements for your tux so the designers can begin making it." She replied.

That's wanted she called me up for? _That's _what I was called down for? So much for the 'going to tell me for the truth of our break-up'. I stood up as she picked up her tape measure. She came over to me and we became face to face. Her eyes were now icy and cold instead of emotionless.

"Stretch you arms out." She ordered. I did what I was told. There was an awkward silence between us until I said, "Now that you and I are alone, tell me the truth."

Kagome looked at me and replied, "The truth about what?"

"You know what I mean. I want to know. I waited three years to find out and I deserve to know."

"Don't tell me you don't know. It was so obvious." Kagome said coldly. She wrote some numbers down on a piece of paper.

"No I don't. You broke things off with me and immediately got up and left the restaurant. I want to know." I demanded.

She faced me and whispered in a voice that leaked venom into every word. "You want to know? Fine. Three years ago, at the opening of your new company. I saw you making out with someone else. (A/N: dare you to guess whom. I won't get into any details with her though) It hurt me so much to actually witness that."

I made out with someone three years ago when Kagome and I were together? When was this? I don't remember such a thing. "I don't remember making out with someone at the opening party." I say.

"Bullshit. That's what they all say. So there. You know the truth now of why I broke up with you. What are you going to do now?" she retorted. Kagome wrote more answers down.

She turned back to me with eyes of stone. "I love you Kagome. I want you back." I answer. I put one hand behind her head and crushed my lips on hers. Kagome didn't fight back and push me away but she did not kiss me back. She just let me kiss her. I let go of her and saw she was slightly red in the face. Her breathing was a little heavier. She looked stunned at what I did.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She looked away from my gaze. She touched her lips and said nothing else.

"Kagome do you…" I began. But she cut me off.

"I know what you're going to ask! '_Do you still love me?_' You want the entire truth right? Yes, I do love you still! It hurt me so much to see you with that…that girl!" she yelled. I was probably sure that everyone outside Kagome's office could hear everything.

"Then why did you break up with me in the first place if you still loved me?" I shouted back.

"I broke up with you because I was mad at you! Not because I stopped loving you!" She said. (A/N: Yes I do know that I take that line from Jennifer Aniston from FRIENDS. Don't flame me if you think I stole it. I'm giving credit to the people that made the line up…)Her eyes were flaring with anger, hurt, and love.

"Even though you broke my heart, I didn't stop loving you either!" I shout.

"I have all of your measurements now Inuyasha. You can go now." She mumbled. Tears were brimming in her eyes now.

I said nothing. I opened her office door and left.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I stood there with tears streaming down my face after Inuyasha left. I told him everything. My feelings and the truth…All of it was real. The words had spilled out of my mouth like a waterfall. There was no way to stop it.

I'd hate to think what'll happen next. Inuyasha would have told Koga and Miroku who would have told their fiancé/wife. The truth was out and I can't take it back now.

I sink into my chair and bury my face in my hands. I let all the tears flow freely now with no restraints.


	4. Talking About It

Chapter 4

Talking About It

**Normal POV**

**"**So she broke up with you because she saw you making out with a girl at the party?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. "But she still loves me. She said so herself." Inuyasha came directly from Kagome's office to Sango's home to find the others unpacking Miroku's stuff and fitting them around the house.

"I wish that the both of you just got back together…" Ayame said quietly. Koga nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I wish that to. I always think what it would have been like if we never broke up…" Inuyasha said softly.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I drove my car into my garage and then heading over to Sango's house. The designers were beginning to make the dresses and the tuxes. I open the door and make my way into the living room while minding the boxes.

"Sango, the designers have begun to make the dresses and the tuxes." I say. When I come in, I immediately spot Inuyasha. I secretly panic knowing that everyone knew the truth. I turn around and begin to walk out of the house. Sango, Ayame, Koga, and Miroku try to stop me with their voices. I ignore them and walk out of Sango's house.

I walk out of the house and cross the street to mine. Before I can reach the pathway in front of my house, someone grabs my arm. I turn around to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you and I need to talk some more." He replied.

"We talked enough today. Now just leave me alone!" I yell as I try to pry Inuyasha's hand of me. But he strengthens his grip and pulls me towards him.

"That isn't enough. Kagome, is there something more that you want to tell me?" he asks standing his ground.

"You know the entire truth of our break up and my feelings for you. There is nothing more that you need to know!" I say. I look into his eyes and see him look slightly hurt.

Inuyasha pulls me into a hug and he doesn't let go. I hug him back with tears in my eyes. I don't even know why I'm crying. But my tears fall and stain his shirt. He continues to hold me in arms. I guess I missed being next to him with his arm next to me.

"Kagome, I-"

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

"I hope Kagome isn't biting Inuyasha's head off…" I say quietly while sitting on the couch.

"I do too. They were meant for each other 7 years ago. I don't know what happened after that." Commented Koga. He opened up a new box and began taking the contents out.

"I remember Inuyasha defending Kagome against all those guys that wanted dates with her." Sango replied. Miroku nodded. Then I feel something break in my system. It couldn't be…

"Oh my god!" I say out loud.

"What is it Ayame?" asked my husband.

"I think my water just broke…" I say excitedly. "I'm a month early!"

"You're going into labor! I'll tell Kagome and Inuyasha and I'll get everything else!" Koga said quickly. "We're going to be parents in a couple hours!"

Sango and Miroku helped me get up and walk to their car. I heard Koga go outside and yell to Inuyasha and Kagome, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Ayame's going into labor!"

"She is? We have to hurry to the hospital!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango helped me into their car. Miroku went into the driver's seat. Koga came out of our house with the pillow and the bag full of my clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome came into Miroku's Sequoia and sat down. Koga came in next. Everyone put on their seatbelts and Miroku began to drive to the hospital.


	5. Ayame and Koga's Baby

Chapter 5

Ayame and Koga's Baby

**Ayame's POV**

The six of us arrived at the hospital and we went up to the receptionist. "Hi my name is Ayame and I'm going into labor now? I haven't had any contraction yet." I say.

"Alright. Which on of you is the father?" the receptionist asked.

"I am. I'm Koga."

"You'll begin having contractions soon. The private room is this way." The receptionist led us to the private room. I was getting a little scared about the contractions part.

"I can't believe you are going to be a mother soon Ayame!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Sango agreed. She was giddy with happiness.

We entered the private room. I changed into the hospital clothes and got in the bed. I stayed calm while a bit of me was panicking at the change. It hit me that I was becoming a mother. I waited for so long to be one. And now was the time. Koga sat at my bedside while the others just were just looking around the room.

"Oh my god! My first contraction!" I cried. The pain seared my body but it wasn't bad. Koga held my hand. "Oh it's not so bad."

"In just a few hours, you guys will become parents…it's amazing you know?" Miroku said quietly. I nod. But I was scared once I had the baby. What would happen after that? Taking care of the baby and all that. I seemed confused-scared.

A knock came from the door. I looked up to see my cousins Kagura and Kanna and a boy I didn't know. "Hey Kagura and Kanna." I say.

Kanna greets me quietly. Kagura comes over to the bedside and says with a smile, "Hey Ayame. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine. I have a long way till I'm ready. Kagura, whose that?" I ask looking at the boy with long silver-gray hair and violet purple eyes.

"This is my long lost brother Hakudoushi. Apparently he was abandoned after out mother gave birth to him. But we finally found him when we found out." Explained Kagura.

Hakudoushi came up to me and muttered, "Nice to meet you Ayame."

"Nice to meet you to Hakudoushi." I reply. "This is my husband Koga. And these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and her fiancé Miroku." I introduce him to my friends. Hakudoushi just nods and says nothing. He acts like Kanna. Quiet and polite.

"Here comes another contraction!" I answer. The pain was worse than the last one I had. The pain went through my body worse than it last did. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squeezed Koga's hand extremely hard. He yelped in pain. As the others tried comforting me. Finally the pain passed. I sighed in relief.

"Is it that bad Ayame? " asked Miroku.

Something must have snapped in my system cause before I could stop myself, I was yelling at Miroku. "Of course it's bad you moron! You would never know! You don't have a vagina and a kid coming out of you!" I snapped.

Miroku gave me a nervous look. "Where is the doctor? I think she needs to give Ayame some drugs…" he said quietly.

At that moment, my doctor came in. "Hello Ayame. Everything looks great and you're beginning to dilate. Also, once in a while, you'll be having mood swings." She said. She checked my internal and then left.

Sango stood up and said, "I think I'll be in the lobby. I don't want to be here when Ayame has another mood swing. Good luck Koga and Kagura!" She walked out of the room. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha followed her.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"I think I'll take a nap. This could take a while so I might as well get some sleep…" I say quietly. I sit down on the couch in the lobby and I begin to fall asleep. I'm close to sleeping when someone sits down next to me and puts their arm around me and rests their head on mine.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I saw Kagome falling asleep on the couch in the lobby so I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. Kagome rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. She slowly fell asleep as I watched her peaceful face.

Sango and Miroku came up to us and smiled. "Did you ask her?" Miroku asked quietly. I nod my head, careful not to wake Kagome up. Miroku sat down next to me and Sango next to him.

"What did she say?" Sango asked.

"She hasn't answered yet." I reply back.

"I'll be at the gift shop. I want to get something for the baby." Said Miroku. He got up and began walking away. Sango took out her notebook and began to continue planning the wedding.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

My hands were red from all the times Ayame was squeezing it when she had a contraction. I was pretty sure that it was broken by now…Kagura stayed and wiped the sweat off Ayame's tired face. I got ice chips when she wanted it.

"I can't take this anymore! How many centimeters have I dilated?" asked Ayame to her doctor.

"You've dilated 5 centimeters Ayame. You just need a few more then you'll be ready to have your baby. I'll come back in a minute." Says the doctor. She leaves us again to be alone.

"This is so much! I can't take it anymore! I'm so tired!" whines Ayame. I hold her hand and say nothing. Hakudoushi and Kanna stay in the room with us but they remain silent.

The door opens and Miroku comes in with something behind his back. "Hey, how are you Ayame?" he asks.

"Tired. I'm half-way there." Responds Ayame.

"Well, I have something for you…" Miroku takes out a small baby hat and shows it to Ayame and me.

"Oh that's so cute! Thank you Miroku." Ayame said wearily. Kagura wipes the sweat off Ayame's face. Miroku leaves and Ayame begins to have another contraction. She grips my hand intensely from the pain. I lean in a bit as she cries from the pain. Finally, her grip lessens. I sigh, relived.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I lay in the bed sweating from all the contractions and pain I've been having. Koga and Kagura stayed by me. I was tired from the pain. I wanted to sleep but I keep waking up. I just wanted my baby out so I could finally sleep.

My doctor came in again and checked to see how I was doing. "You're amazing Ayame. After 26 hours, you've dilated 10 centimeters. It's time to go to the emergency room to deliver your baby." She replies.

I am very happy now! I'm finally able to push my baby out and become a mother! Kagura wishes me and Koga good luck. She, Kanna, and Hakudoushi go to the lobby to tell the others I'm delivering now. Koga holds my hand.

"In just a few minutes, we'll be parents Ayame. I'm so proud of you for making it this far." He says softly. He kisses my forehead and smiles. I give him a weak smile, seeing how I was really tired.

"Alright. It's time to start pushing Ayame." Ordered my doctor. I began pushing with all my might. Koga held my hand tightly as I pushed. "A little more. A little more. The baby's head is starting to crown." I push even harder.

"That's it. Come on Ayame! You made it through labor so now you can make it through the delivery. Come on push!" says Koga.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can Koga!" I answer back. I push harder, feeling my energy withering away slowly. This is so hard!

"Here comes the body and the arms. Keep pushing Ayame. You're almost done." My doctor says. I push harder and finally, I hear the cry of the baby. My doctor shows Koga and I the baby. It was covered in blood but it was the most beautiful sight ever. It was over. I was done. "The baby is a girl. Congratulations you two. What would you like to name her?" asked my doctor. She handed our baby to one of the nurses to clean her up.

"I can't believe that I'm a mother now…" I say quietly. "You name her Koga. I'm too tired to think of any names."

"Her name will be Aya." Koga tells the doctor. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Here's your baby girl. Or now, Aya." Replies the nurse. She hands me Aya, wrapped in a blanket. I smile at the baby in my arms. She was so beautiful.

"Hello Aya. I'm your mother. Yes I am…" I say softly. I hand her over to Koga who looks amazed at his daughter in his arms. He smiles. We were parents now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kagura poked her head into Ayame's recovery room. "Can we see her now?" she asked. Koga happily nodded and the others came in. They gasped slightly at the baby in Ayame's arms.

"What's her name?" asked Kagome.

"Aya. Koga named her." Ayame said with a smile. "Do you want to hold her Kagura?"

Kagura nodded and took Aya into her arms. "Why, aren't you the prettiest baby ever? Yes you are. I'll be the best aunt you'll ever have." Kagura said soothingly. She passed little Aya to Kanna.

"She's so small…" Kanna said quietly. They continued to pass Aya around so they all had a chance to hold her for few minutes.

"She's so wonderful." Said Kagome. She passed Aya back to Ayame.

"I know. Going through all that pain was worth it." Ayame reacted. She smiled and cradled her daughter in her arms.


	6. Incomin Relatives

Chapter 6

Incoming Relatives

**Normal POV**

"Kagome, you know that you're maid of honor right? And Inuyasha, knows that he's best man right? And Koga's groomsman? And Kagura's bridesmaid? And Kanna is flower girl? And Hakudoushi is ring bearer?" Sango asked panicky.

"Sango, you need to stop panicking!" yelled Kagome. Sango was pacing up and down in the living room with her notebook. Kagome and Ayame and her baby were sitting down on the couch.

"I can't! The wedding is in three weeks! Three!" Sango said with panic in her voice.

"We know!" Kagome and Ayame yelled in unison. The doorbell rang. Sango went to open it. When she did, she saw her cousins Shinji and Kesshou with their parents and her father and her brother.

"Oh my god! Shinji! Kesshou! Kohaku! Dad! What are all of you doing here?" exclaimed Sango. She hugged everyone at the door.

"For the wedding of course you dummy!" Kesshou said happily. She hugged her cousin. They all came in.

For the past hour, relatives of Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Kagome, and Ayame came by Sango's house. They all knew each other and were great friends. Especially the cousins of all of them.

As Sango said, they would be troublemakers, but Ayame was right. They all didn't cause trouble. But they began to help unpack Miroku's stuff. ILR, Ayame's other cousin, was watching Aya while Ayame was helping Sango with the wedding.

"She's so pretty and gorgeous!" ILR exclaimed. She cradled her niece in her arms.

"ILR, watch this!" said Inuchan and Sayo. ILR looked up to see Sayo, Inuchan, and Shinji juggling Miroku's boxers around. Aki, Kinbari, and BC were throwing the wedding rings at each other. The older kids, CK, Chione, DTG, and Kesshou were busy unpacking the boxes. ILR laughed as she watched her friends juggle the boxers and the rings.

"You six better stop that. We'll be in trouble if our cousins or our parents see you juggling the wedding rings and Miroku's boxers." CK said sternly. She was Inuchan's older sister.

"Look at CK all grown up! You sound like mom." Inuchan said sarcastically.

"I'm actually with CK on this one. Hey do you know where everybody is?" said Chione, Aki's older sister.

"Everybody else is at the Cherry Blossom Shrine getting ready for the wedding." ILR said. She was playing with Aya, bouncing her up and down and making funny faces at her.

"I wish we could help. I don't want to be stuck in the house with a bunch of immature brats whose juggling my future cousin-in-law's boxers and the wedding rings." Kesshou replied. She continued to unpack.

The front door opened and Miroku's voice filled the house. "Sango? Are you here? Sango?" he called. As soon as he entered the living room, Shinji, Inuchan, Sayo, Aki, BC, and Kinbari hid whatever they were juggling behind their backs and put on bright smiles. "Hello girls. Have you seen Sango?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all Miroku-sama. We haven't seen her since she told us to unpack your stuff." DTG replied. The girls juggling still keep bright smiles on.

"Oh. What are you six smiling about? Something's not right here." Miroku asks suspiciously.

"Everything's alright Miroku-sama. Trust us!" Sayo said in her most innocent and convincing voice.

"What are you girls hiding?" he asked, still suspicious.

"Nothing Miroku-sama!" they answer all together.

"What's behind your backs? Show me." Miroku ordered. The six girls gave each other sheepish looks and showed Miroku the boxers and the wedding rings. "What the hell are you doing with _my _boxers!" yelled Miroku with horror.

"We were just juggling them for fun! We got bored of packing!" yelled Aki.

"Just them and not us." CK implied. She continued to unpack the boxes and avoided the glare her little sister was giving her.

"Why would you be juggling my boxers and the wedding rings! Just give me the rings and leave my boxers alone!" Miroku yelled. He took the wedding rings from Aki and Kinbari.

But things didn't stop there. Everyone was helping put out the chairs for the wedding when ILR and Shinji decided to have a sword fight…with two of the chairs.

"Hey Shinji-chan!" called ILR. Shinji looked up and was able to catch the chair that ILR threw at her. They grinned at each other and began to have a sword fight of some kind with the chairs.

Sango immediately spotted it and ran over to the 'sword fight'. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing! You're going to ruin the chairs! I won't be surprised if someone sits down in them and the chair fails!" Sango yelled at the 12 year olds. They seemed unfazed at the lecture they got. They continued to grin but help with setting up.

If things could get worse then it would. "Miroku! Why didn't you tell me about the wedding?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around to see a boy looking a little like Miroku but only younger. Everyone's faces grew dark as he walked up to Miroku.

"Er…what are you doing here Dillon?" asked Miroku with shock and horror written all over his face.

"The invitation must have been lost in the mail. But I saw your engagement picture in the newspaper so I decided to come!" Dillon said slyly.

"10 bucks says he gropes one of us first." Whispers Kinbari to the others. They nodded and continued to work. Dillon came up behind Aki and slapped her ass. Aki screamed and hit Dillon across the face.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" she screamed.

He shrugged and said, "Whatever you say babe."

"You eleven! Get over here I need to talk with you!" called Miroku.

"What did we do now? We were just working when that asshole came over…" muttered BC. The six of them walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"We weren't sword fighting with the chairs anymore! What did we do asked ILR.

"Here. Take this and run that boy out of here! I don't care if you girls create chaos but that boy will ruin the wedding!" Sango said to them. She handed each one a chair. "Just get him out!"

"I give you permission to get rid of the little spoiled cousin of mine." Miroku said simply. The eleven girls gave each other evil grins and walked over to Dillon who was looking around and not doing anything.

"Hey Dillon. Did you know that you weren't invited to the wedding?" Shinji asked.

"Really? Why do you say that?" the boy asked.

"Because Miroku sent me over here to do this." Shinji replied. She took the chair and hit him with it.

"What the hell was that for!" Dillon screamed.

Ten more chairs hit Dillon. The eleven girls continued to beat Dillon until he was out of the Cherry Blossom Shrine for good. Everyone congratulated them for their good efforts to get rid of the boy. Sango and Miroku were so grateful that they gave them the rest of the day of from working.

Two weeks before the wedding all hell broke loose with everyone. The eleven girls were staying in Miroku's nearly empty house with the rest of the guests. The girls and Kohaku and Sota were up before everyone else so they had breakfast altogether.

"CK, can you pass me the orange juice?" asked Inuchan.

"Is your arm and legs broken? Get it yourself!" snapped CK at her little sister.

"Fine." Inuchan stood up and picked up the orange juice. Instead of taking it back to her seat, she went behind her sister and poured it all on her head. CK shrieked and shoved a bowl of oatmeal in Inuchan's face. The others looked at each other then watched the fight. Inuchan took a piece of buttered toast and threw it at CK. CK ducked and the toast hit ILR on her face.

ILR looked fazed at what happened. But soon, she began pelting the sunny side up eggs at anyone. Soon everyone joined in the food fight. Oatmeal, eggs, bacon, toast, butter, orange juice and milk were flying around and hitting someone. Shinji, Kinbari, and ILR managed to open the freezer and take out a whole bunch of ice cubes and pelt them at someone. Kohaku and Sota took out all the cartons of eggs and began hitting the girls with it.

The front door opened and Sango, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha came in. They saw thirteen teenagers covered in food and wet from the drinks. They watched in shock as Kohaku and Sota chucked eggs at them and the girls retaliate with ice cubes.

"What the hell is going on in here!" yelled Inuyasha. They stopped what they were doing to see 5 adults standing there watching the entire food fight.

"Food fight." BC said.

"I want all of this cleaned up. And I want you all to clean up yourselves. This place is a mess!" ordered Miroku. The thirteen of them grinned and began to clean up.


	7. Preparing for the Wedding

Chapter 7

Getting Ready for the Wedding

**Normal POV**

On the day of the wedding, everything was chaotic. Everyone had woken up early and was getting ready for the wedding. The grown ups were calmly taking turns with one bathroom but the twelve teenagers were fighting over the other bathrooms.

Miroku got ready in his house but was already done. He was in the kitchen getting ready. ILR had to baby-sit Aya so Ayame could help Sango put on her make-up. So ILR got ready at her older cousin's house and came back wearing a black Japanese dress (not a kimono) decorated with kanji symbols for "Lunar Blade" and black knee-high boots. Her hair was held up with a clip and chopsticks. Ayame gave ILR Aya and went to help Sango.

Kinbari and Shinji came down next. Shinji was wearing a brown Chinese dress decorated with red dragons and gold phoenixes and her hair was in a bun with chopsticks. Kinbari was wearing a red kimono with a white obi. And her hair was in a loose ponytail with a red rose in her hair.

BC, Kesshou and Sayo were next. Kess was wearing the same Chinese dress as her younger sister but it was decorated with just red dragons. Her hair was just let down. Sayo was in a midnight blue kimono with white moons on it. Her hair was half up and half down. BC wore a black Japanese dress that was outlined in blue and a blue flower at the bottom. Her hair was up held with a hairpiece and a chopstick running through it.

CK, Chione, and DTG came down next altogether. CK was wearing a black kimono with white flowers. Her hair left down. Chione wore a white kimono with a gold kanji symbols for "Daughter of the Nile". Her hair was put up and held by a clip and a lily flower was in her hair. DTG was in a violet kimono with a blue obi. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, held with a violet ribbon.

Inuchan was last. She must have argued her way out of wearing a kimono or a dress cause she was wearing a white blouse with kanji symbols on the sleeves meaning "chaos" and khaki capris. She still looked formal but slightly casual.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

"How are you feeling Sango? Nervous?" asked Kagome. She was fixing my hair as Ayame was putting on make-up make-up. I was already in my wedding dress but I kept fidgeting.

I was nervous and excited. "I feel nervous and excited. I'm nervous that I might get cold feet. I'm excited that I'm finally getting married to the man I love." I reply.

"I know the feeling Sango. That's how I felt when I was going to marry Koga. You'll be fine Sango." Ayame said comforting.

"You're right. There's nothing to be worried about. I've been awaiting this day for all my life and here it is!" I say happily. My nervousness drops and I feel happy and excited.

I'm getting married today.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I sit in my almost empty living room just wondering about the wedding. I was pretty nervous that the palms of my hands were sweating. Inuyasha was sitting by me, watching the girls play with the PS2 on the TV.

I was thankful that none of them could run around and cause chaos. None of them wanted to ruin their dresses so they just played with video games.

"You nervous Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"A little bit." I reply. I watch the girls trying to run each other off the road while playing 'Midnight Club'.

Koga came in the house and to the living room. "It's almost time. We should probably get to the Cherry Blossom Shrine soon." Koga replied. He sat down next to ILR and took Aya from her. "Thank you for watching her ILR. If we need a babysitter, then I'll have your cousin call you."

"Thank you Koga!" ILR said happily.

"Oh Inuyasha, I remember! Did Kagome give you the answer you question?" I asked.

"Yeah…She turned me down. Kagome said it wasn't the time for us, you know?" Inuyasha said sadly. I knew he wanted to be with Kagome so bad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls listening to every word we said. They acted like they were into the game but I knew.

"She'll say yes the next time Inuyasha." Shinji said not looking up from the TV. Kess nudged Shinji in her side and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Kess hissed at her sister.

"I think Kagome will want to be with you." Chione replied. The rest of them agreed.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha said brightening up a bit. He glanced at the clock and said standing up, "It's time. We need to go."

All of us stood up and drove to Cherry Blossom Shrine.


	8. Ai No Uta

Chapter 8

Ai No Uta

**Normal POV**

Miroku waited under the arch. The wedding was about to start and he just watched as the guests filled in and took their seats. He was nervous about anything that could go wrong.

Then the music began to play and Miroku watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the isle their arms linked. Kagome held a rose in her hand along with Sango's note cards that held her vows. Then Koga and Kagura came down the isle and parted to their spots.

Then 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. Hakudoushi and Kanna walked down the isle, Hakudoushi carrying the rings and Kanna throwing the rose petals on the carpet.

Sango, in her wedding dress walked down the isle with her arm linked with her father's. Miroku watched in awe as he saw the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. _'She looks absolutely stunning and beautiful' _Miroku thought. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness Holy Matrimony between the love of a man and a woman. Does anyone have any objections to these two getting married?" began the priest.

No one said anything so the priest continued. "Time for the vows then."

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I turned to Kagome who handed me my note cards. She smiled at me and I turned back.

"Miroku, I've waited all my life to find my soul mate. I went through different relationships knowing that none of them were right for me." I said. "I sealed my heart not wanting to fall in love again. But then I met you. I admit that you seemed the guy who would jump from girl to girl but then I saw your true colors later on. You broke the seal on my heart and I fell in love with you. It's been 8 years we've been together and now I finally found what I've been looking for. I found my soul mate, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that person is you." I finished. I meant everything I said. It was all on paper and they came out of my mouth as I said them.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

When Sango finished, I took my vows from Inuyasha. I began to read from them.

"Sango, when I first met you outside your locker at the beginning of senior year at Hikari High, I liked you so much for your beauty. Later that year, I saw more of your inner beauty. I always said that you beautiful in every way. I meant every word. And now, you are the only woman good enough for me to see the beauty inside. You were such a great person to be around with. And I loved you for what you are. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to make you happy in anyway possible. I want to see you smile and be happy that you'll be spending the rest of your life with me." I say, finishing my vow.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**"**Do you, Sango, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you take him in sickness and in health? And be truthful to each other for the rest of your lives?" asked the priest.

Sango smiled at Miroku and said, "I do." Sango took the ring from Hakudoushi and slipped it onto his hand.

"Do you, Miroku, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you take her in sickness and in health? And be truthful to each other for the rest of your lives?" asked the priest, this time to Miroku.

"I do." Miroku grinned. He took the other ring from Hakudoushi and put it on her finger.

"Then I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone beamed at the new couple as Miroku leaned towards Sango and kissed her passionately. They broke away and began walking down the isle hand in hand. They were married.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

We were all at the reception at the Sengoku Jidai Hotel. Inuyasha had already made his Best Man speech and now everyone was either eating or dancing to the music.

I just stayed at the head table watching everyone have a good time. Kagura was dancing with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Chione was dancing with Kohaku and my brother was dancing with Kinbari. Hakudoushi was dancing with Shinji. I saw Ayame and Koga dancing with Aya being taken care of by ILR.

But seeing everyone have a good time made me think of the conversation that Inuyasha and I had before.

"Kagome, I want to be with you. Will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha. I stared into his gold eyes and saw that he was serious.

"_Inuyasha…We've been apart for three years. So much has happened between then and now. Ask me again in the future when you know that the both of us are ready." I replied. It hurt for me to hurt him. _

"_I…I understand if you don't want to marry me Kagome…" Inuyasha said with hurt in his voice._

_I looked up at him and said, "No Inuyasha. It's not that I don't want to marry you. It's just that don't you think we should catch up on what we missed over those three years we lost together?" I answered._

"_You're right Kagome. That's what we'll do…" _

I realized that the music had changed to a slow one. It was Miroku and Sango's first dance as husband and wife. I listened to what the song was and it was the song, "Ai No Uta" or "Song of Love".

Inuyasha came up to me and held out his hand. "Come on Kagome." He said. I took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. He held me close and we just swayed to the music. I listened to the lyrics full about love. Before I know it, tears spill out of my eyes and stain Inuyasha's tux.

I looked up at him with the tears. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." I mutter. Inuyasha wipes the tears away with his fingers. I gaze at his handsome face. He leans towards me and kisses me. We stay on the spot, in each other's arms knowing that the Song of Love came down between us.

* * *

A/N: Well, the story is almost over! Just one more chapter to go! Oh, and just so you know, there won't be a sequel. On the other fan fiction website that I posted this on had a sequel but it's too original. If I did post it here, I would get in trouble...Anyway, please review!


	9. Surprise!

Chapter 9

Surprise!

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a year since Miroku and Sango's wedding and the birth of Aya. Inuyasha and I have gotten back together and caught up what we've both missed over the three years. And now, it's Aya's first birthday. The years sure pass by…Inuyasha and I knock on the front door of Koga and Ayame's house holding gifts for the birthday girl. Koga answers the door with Aya in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Aya!" Inuyasha and I yell out. We go inside and greet the little child. We go into the living room and say hello to all of the other guests. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi, ILR, Kinbari, etc….

"So how's the birthday girl?" I ask Ayame. Koga hands Aya to me to hold.

"She's just fine. And she looks so cute with those rosy cheeks of hers!" exclaimed Ayame. She smiled at the child in my arms.

ILR, BC, Kinbari, Kanna, and Hakudoushi were playing card games but they were laughing and talking all the same. Kagura was putting the finishing touches on Aya's cake. Everyone was having a good time but I noticed that Inuyasha looked extremely nervous about something. He jumped up when Koga and Miroku tapped his shoulder. I wonder what could be up? I shrugged it off and Sango and I played with Aya.

"You are the most prettiest girl Aya!" cooed Sango. The little girl laughed and giggled. She was so cute!

"It's time for the cake!" said Kagura. Everyone abandoned what they were doing and crowded around the cake. We sang to Aya and blew out the candles. We began to cut up the cake when Inuyasha took my hand in his.

"Kids, you might want to get out of the room. It's going to be a little emotional and romantic now." Hissed Kagura.

"Give me a break Kagura. We're teens now. We don't act like a bunch of 4 year olds that yell, "Ew! Cooties!"" pointed out BC. The others laughed.

"Fine, then don't tell me that you want out when it gets all emotional…" Kagura muttered. I looked at them confused. Then it hit me on what was going on…

"Kagome, I knew you for almost 9 years and in all those years I loved you. I think that the both of us are ready. At the risk of being shot down twice, will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha. He showed me a silver diamond ring with three small emeralds on each side of the diamond.

I looked deep into his eyes and said, "You won't have to be worried about getting shot down. Cause I will marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" I exclaim. Inuyasha kisses me and slips the ring onto my finger.

ILR, BC, and Kinbari begin jumping up and down cheering, "Another wedding! Yay! Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married next!" Inuyasha and I smile at their antics.

Kagura scowls at them. "Stop acting like morons!" she scolds.

"You're not the boss of us!" responded Kinbari. She was still jumping up and down.

"You would make a good mother someday Kagura. You have experience with trying to control us." Laughed ILR.

"Oh really? Then I should control this mood swing that I'm about to have from you three ruining a romantic moment!" snarled Ayame's older cousin.

"Uh oh! Run!" ordered BC. The three girls began to run with Kagura on their tails.

All of us laughed at the little chase. But it didn't matter that they ruined the romantic moment. Cause there would be other moments in the future. And the one coming up soon would be my wedding.


End file.
